Of Wishes & Broken Promises
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: 1sentece challenge. FuumaxKamui. "Destiny is cruel, it has always been. There is no turning back and they know so."
1. Alpha: Of Undeniable Bonds

**Pairing: **Monou Fuuma/Shirou Kamui

**Theme Set: **Alpha

**Rating: R –**_for implications of sexual intercourse between male characters_**-**

**Warning: **_Spoilers from the manga, mentions of boyxboy sexual relations but nothing explicit really. Some strong language. No beta and well, I still do have problems with tenses. And well... is Kamui and Fuuma, there is angst ahead, lots of angst._

**Disclaimer: ****X/1999** does not belong to me; its characters and story are property of the artist group _CLAMP_.

**Summary: **_Destiny is cruel, it has always been. There is no turning back and they know so._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_**Of wishes and broken promises"**_

_Set 1:____Of Undeniable Bonds_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 – Comfort**

Fuuma holds him close and Kamui knows, for some odd reason, nobody can harm him if he stays right there.

**#02 - Kiss **

Their first kiss was a children thing, small lips press against each other out of simple curiosity, but it was, maybe, the beginning of something that might change the world's destiny.

**#03 - Soft **

Fuuma likes it, the feeling of Kamui's breath against his skin, soft and low; he uses it as a reminder one day he won´t anymore.

**#04 - Pain **

"_I will kill you_**"** the words hurt him more than the sword through his hand.

**#05 - Potatoes**

"I DON'T WANT THEM!" Kamui screams and runs upstairs to his room with round tears falling down his cheeks and his mother can't do anything but see his son long for the only place he has ever truly call home – "_Fuuma loved potatoes and he would always share them with Kotori-chan and me_"-.

**#06 - Rain **

As he walks to the mansion, Kamui can't stop hating himself for, even when he had hurt one of his friends, still wanting Fuuma back so desperately.

**#07 - Chocolate **

Kamui stares for a long time at the box of chocolates in front of him – "_Eat them for me_"- and doesn't know if it's a game or Fuuma really means it.

**#08 - Happiness **

Kamui's happiness only exists in a past where children ran free and innocent and could hold hands and never care if the world was going to end or not.

**#09 - Telephone **

Kamui didn't called them during those six years but still Fuuma waited patiently for the telephone to ring and hear the boy's voice at least once – _it never happened but he still waited_…-

**#10 - Ears**

Fuuma kisses his earlobe and Kamui shivers intoxicated under him – _he shouldn't like it but he does anyways_-

**#11 - Name **

"_Kamui"_ it's supposed to be only a name but for them is a destiny they didn't ask for.

**#12 ****– Sensual**

The wondering hands of his twin star are lost underneath his clothes and the way Fuuma's voice rings from his lips to his fingertips drives Kamui to madness.

**#13 - Death **

When Kotori-chan dies Kamui locks himself from the world; so much later, as blood drips from his fingers, Kamui realizes, if Fuuma were to die he wouldn't have any other choice but to go as well.

**#14 - Sex **

It hurt, the first time, not because it wasn't pleasant, it was just far too much enjoyable for his own sanity, but the person holding him was not his Fuuma and would never be so Kamui felt disgusting and cheap just like the whore Fuuma kept repeating he was.

**#15 - Touch**

It´s light and almost forgotten but Kamui knows it´s still there –_the memories of Fuuma's warm, protective and generous touch_-.

**#16 - Weakness **

Kamui falls –_bloody and broken_- and as he stops his hands from catching him, Fuuma understand that Kamui still is and forever will be his greatest weakness.

**#17 - Tears **

It's almost foreigner, for Kamui, to not feel cold tears running down his cheeks.

**#18 - Speed **

It´s not the speed in which Fuuma could break all the bones in his body that scares Kamui the most: is the inhuman speed in which the golden eye boy can take Kamui´s clothes off or have him pinned against a wall that terrifies him deeply –_it´s rather indignant and disturbing too_-.

**#19 - Wind **

The wind carries a message to humanity´s savior right from the deepness of heaven ¨_**Destiny is not decided yet¨**_ but Kamui´s heart is reluctant to believe it.

**#20 - Freedom**

Kamui never felt love so strong for anybody that wasn't Fuuma or Kotori but he has so many friends now it feels as if he had cheated on them somehow and wants to lock himself up so he can once again only think and love them, forever –_it's not easy tho'_-.

**#21 - Life **

Fuuma's life ended when Kamui's wish finally found strength enough to get free from the boys silence.

**#22 - Jealousy **

Fuuma watches him, worrying, smiling, living, for everyone in the world and wishes to rip them all to pieces – _Kamui should only see him, only, forever, him…_-

**#23 - Hands **

They hold marks of betrayal, his hands, but to Kamui they are also marks of hope.

**#24 - Taste **

Their first true kiss tastes like dust, tears and blood and it craves itself into Kamui's memories with the image of Kotori's body being torn to pieces.

**#25 – Devotion**

___I Love You___it´s the last thing Fuuma cries as the darkness locks his consciousness into the deepest sleep and his life and wish are given to Kamui as a devotion gift.

**#26 - Forever **

Kamui reaches for his friend, his lover, his Fuuma´s hand at the other side of the darkness but _forever_ stretches in front of him and takes his wish so far, far away he can no longer hear his own voice calling out the name of the person he truly loves most.

**#27 - Blood **

The blood drips from his wounds but Kamui can't feel the pain anymore, his heart can no longer feel anything at all.

**#28 - Sickness **

Kamui knows he's not humanity's savior, he doesn't care about the world; all he needs is his best friend back and it's wrong but he can't bring himself to care on the least.

**#29 - Melody **

It's a broken melody of pain and wishes, their life, their destiny and their love.

**#30 – Star**

¨_I am your __**twin star**_¨ and it destroyed the little life it was left for them.

**#31 - Home **

Kamui closes his eyes as the sun shines through the tree adorning Kotori´s grave and a tear drops from his eye as sleep claims him: _**¨I just want to go home with Fuuma¨**_.

**#32 - Confusion **

Sometimes, as Fuuma´s body and heat tangles up with his, Kamui can't help but wonder if the entire end of the world thing was just a bad joke but then everything ends and he can see the dark gleam in his twin star eyes and _**knows **_is painfully real.

**#33 - Fear **

_¨You choose to be a Dragon of Heaven… so I´ll be a Dragon of Earth…¨_ it´s right _there_ when Kamui's true fear becomes reality and Fuuma's eyes go red and dark; everything simply goes downhill from there.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder **

He curls around himself as the storm cries behind the windows, this time nobody will come to protect him from the lighting.

**#35 – Bonds**

"_I couldn't protect Kotori… that's why… I will protect Fuuma"_ he was Kamui's very first friend and he would protect that bond even if he had to die in the process.

**#36 - Market **

When their mothers send them for some stuff for dinner Fuuma held his hand as they walk to the grocery store; Kamui keeps the memories at night, at least, to make it sane through the nightmares.

**#37 - Technology **

Satsuki´s monitor records a scene that will forever be on Beast records as ¨_Kamui´s Night activities_¨; Fuuma appreciated the copy, Kamui not so much.

**#38 - Gift **

Life is the gift Kamui gives him and Fuuma wishes he had keep it.

**#39 – Smile**

Kamui's bright and beautiful smile is the only thing keeping Fuuma sane in the darkness that's slowly consuming his soul.

**#40 – Innocence**

_¨I love Fuuma more than anything__ in the world!¨_ It didn't come to Fuuma, until many, many years later, how those innocent words would change earth's destiny.

**#41 - Completion **

Kamui screams against the pillow and his body contracts on itself as Fuuma holds his hips still; He feels complete, loved, perfect but oh so disgusting.

**#42 - Clouds **

They look up to the clouds from their grass bed and smile as the image of dancing fairies makes their way through the white sky; Fuuma looks up at the red-cloudless sky as he points his Shinken at Kamui´s heart and believes –_truly believes_- those were the time when he was the happiest.

**#43 - Sky **

As the sky cries tears of pain and destruction, Kamui's only though is Fuuma and his beautiful golden eyes ready to kill him.

**#44 - Heaven **

"_I will protect you__**"**_ to be held by those arms and feel it's warm all over him was heaven and Kamui wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**#45 – Hell**

"_I want to protect this world where Fuuma and Kotori can live happily__."_ the moment the words left his mouth his world turned into hell.

**#46 ****– Sun**

Kotori´s the sun: beautiful, bright, perfect and it´s the only one that can truly see the way the moon shines over the earth with want, need and love _– she also sees the red look of jealousy directed over to her and wonders if the moon's so blind not to see earth looking back at him desperately needing exactly the same as him_-.

**#47 ****– Moon**

Fuuma is the moon; Bright and distant, hiding his true feelings behind the sun bright existence; pretending he doesn't want earth to himself.

**#48 ****– Waves**

As the waves of the destructive sea break Tokyo apart; Kamui´s feet can only take him right to the hurricane´s eye - _right to Fuuma_.

**#49 ****– Hair**

Their hair mixes with sweat, tears, blood and the heat of the room rises as Kamui´s back arches under Fuuma's hands and neither of them can hold their need any longer –_their limbs are tangle together and there is no way to know where one ends and the other begins_-.

**#50 ****– Supernova**

Their powers crash and their bodies dance -_clashing and breaking_-; their hearts are dying and the world is too; everything will explode when one of their Shinken goes right through the other´s heart.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	2. Gamma: Of Impossible Promises

**Pairing: **Monou Fuuma/Shirou Kamui

**Theme Set: **Gamma

**Rating: R –**_for implications of sexual intercourse between male characters_**-**

**Warning: **_Spoilers from the manga, mentions of boyxboy sexual relations but nothing __too __explicit really. Some strong language__ but, once again, moderated__. No beta __and well, my war with tenses still on__. And well... __really, this __is Kamui and Fuuma, there is angst ahead, lots __and lots and LOTS __of angst._

**Disclaimer: ****X/1999** does not belong to me; its characters and story are property of the Mangaka group _CLAMP_.

**Summary: **_Destiny is cruel, it has always been. There is no turning back and they know so._

_-Destiny's laughing at them but they cannot bring themselves to join in its joy… the world has fallen apart and everything's just too cruel._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_**Of wishes and broken promises"**_

_Set 2__:__Of __Impossible Promises_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 - Ring **

For Fuuma, the marks all over Kamui's body are better than any proposal or ring; they're marks of belonging, of love; marks that'll never fade and will forever bind them together, even in death.

**#02 – Hero**

More than anybody, Fuuma's always been Kamui's true weakness; he would leave everything behind if the golden eye boy only _asked_ –_so much for a hero really_-.

**#03 - Memory **

The marks adorning his hands are a reminder of a betrayal so deep, so tragic, so very catastrophic his life was never the same after their birth; Kamui lifts them to his face and _kisses_ them firmly.

**#04 – Box**

Fuuma closes the box abruptly as Kotori's enters the room –_he hides the photos away not for his sister's sake but for the selfish desire of having a bit of Kamui all to himself_-.

**#05 – Run**

His mind tells him to run as fast and far away as he can but his legs won't move anywhere but forward and his heart cries in happiness as the warmth of Fuuma's body encircles him… and then throws him on the bed.

**#06 – Hurricane**

The waves of their combine power is like hurricane winds; fast, strong, disperse and desperate and one day it'll destroy the world and everything that stands on it.

**#07 - Wings **

It brings them back to life: the soft sound of Kotori's prayers for destiny to change.

**#08 – Cold**

Kamui stays broken and empty on that bed as Subaru lays his forehead on top of his; the coldness of his pain surrounds him completely and the head of the Sumeragi Clan finally meets the one person who can understand the pain of loving a monster too.

**#09 – Red **

Kamui looks up astonished to the freezing red eyes of a killer "_This is not Fuuma_!" and the other boy's the only one who's not confused "_I am Kamui_".

**#10 – Drink**

Fuuma drinks the red liquid from the cup and notes how Kamui's blood still is more intoxicating than any alcohol this world can offer him.

**#11 – Midnight **

It's the fear of losing the one person he loves most what drives Kamui to fall right into Fuuma's bed every _damn_ night.

**#12 – Temptation **

Every part, every motion, everything about Kamui is an invitation for Fuuma to ravished him until he can't remember who they are and what their destiny is.

**#13 – View**

Kamui has forgotten what it feels like to feel true joy; Fuuma's gotten used to the wonderful view of tears always decorating his even more beautiful Kamui's face.

**#14 – Music **

It's an addicting melody, coming from Kamui's mouth, in loud, needy, desperate and undeniably alluring gasps and moans; it's what keeps Fuuma's hands tormenting his twin star's naked skin.

**#15 – Silk**

He touches Kamui's face, soft and delicate like the richest silk; as the boy's voice rips to the deepest, darkest part of his soul the tenderness of it disappears and all Fuuma desires is to mark all of it until there's nothing else on the boy but the proof of his love.

**#16 - Cover **

He uses the glasses to cover his eyes from the world for they are the only doors it has to truly see what he wants or, maybe, he just wants to hide the truth from Kamui until he is ready to grant their wishes.

**#17 – Promise**

Regardless of all the promises they made as children and all the ones they made much older, none of them can they truly keep and it's what hurts them the most.

**#18 - Dream **

Fuuma knows the future well from Kakyou's dreams but still has his own plans and visions set for the future; He will make his dream come true even if he has to lose his sanity and soul in the process.

**#19 – Candle**

Fuuma holds the candle tightly on one hand and Kamui's shaky smaller hand on the other while they walk through the semi dark storeroom looking for an exit –_they're afraid but find a bit of hope in the warmth of their intertwine small fingers_-.

**#20 – Talent**

He may not know it, but Kamui has this particular talent of turning Fuuma into an _unstoppable man_ with only a soft whisper and troubled look on his eyes; for Kamui he can do and become anything, but only for him.

**#21 - Silence **

Subaru gives him silence, for he has no right to give Kamui any advice; besides, silent understanding, at the end, is the one thing the boy truly needs.

**#22 - Journey **

They both are on a journey in which one will be left behind but neither fights to be the one to move forward; they desperately fight to be the one on the _losing side_.

**#23 – Fire**

It sets him on fire, even the slightest touch of Fuuma's fingertips, and he knows it, _the bastard_.

**#24 - Strength **

"_There is no point in fighting, destiny is already decided and earth needs it's change_" Fuuma says with deadly cold eyes but Kamui closes his and sees the smile of the golden eye boy in his memory and takes the last bit of strength in his body and fights.

**#25 – Mask**

Just for a second, as he gathers Kamui's face on his hands, whispers his name softly over his red bruised lips and moves his hips gently can the boy see the mask fall off Fuuma's face; the boy still takes it as a crazy hallucination of his already insane, useless mind for it is on a second later that the other pounds into him with desperate cruelty.

**#26 - Ice **

Every word Fuuma ever tells him resonates coldly around him and stabs deeply into his already frozen heart as if each and every one were made for the only purpose of bring pain and create hate –_Kamui calls himself a fool but Fuuma knows he has a talent for hindsight_-.

**#27 – Fall***

Yuzuriha sees Kamui fall again and again to the arms of a destructive being but she still stops her hand from reaching out to him every time, for there are some things she cannot do for him, things she cannot save him from, whether she likes it or not.

**#28 – Forgotten**

Fuuma cannot bring himself to forget the times when Kamui would look at him with nothing but unstoppable, limitless love as now is the only thing he has left in the middle of the scared, horror filled eyes that settle on him when they meet.

**#29 - Dance **

The _Kamui's_ dance a waltz of swords, wishes, promises and lost loves on the red sky as earth screams in agony for a change.

**#30 – Body**

It was supposed to be a sacred, perfect and magnificent piece of art for Fuuma to view only from afar, _**forever**_ –_he smiles darkly against Kamui's cheek as he thrusts over and over and over inside this broken piece of art and claims, claims, __**claims**__ the body whose mind can't process anything but the pleasure and pain anymore.-_

**#31 - Sacred **

Nobody understands; Fuuma's love and devotion for Kamui runs so deep in his veins he was capable of killing his only sister –_he's capable of killing all of humanity_-; everyone sees the monster and _nobody_ sees the truth: a boy who's simply _**in love**_.

**#32 - Farewells **

"_I will kill you"_ Is not a farewell, it's a promise, it's also a hello too and Kamui's heart breaks and bleeds to death with the echo of the words stabbing poisoned knifes into his very existence.

**#33 - World **

Kamui muses sadly at how very little he cares about the world, humanity… anything, for all he truly longs for is Fuuma's embrace, warm and strong, shielding him from everything trying to hurt him.

**#34 – Formal**

Kamui looks at himself on the mirror once more as he sulks and blushes at Fuuma's smiling face behind him _'You look so cute, Kamui!'_; The child promises to punch his friend later for their mothers will get mad if they ruin their… silly, itchy, uncomfortable, not cute at all clothes.

**#35 – Fever**

Kamui's vision is blurred but he still feels Fuuma's hand on his temple reassuring him everything will be fine, that sickness won't last and soon they will be outside playing catch on the rain again.

**#36 – Laugh**

Keichi's joke brings laughter to Kamui's face and Fuuma's blood boils on his veins from the sight –_then Keichi's house and family disappear but the 'friendship' does not and Fuuma really wants for the boy to wish for death for then he will truly be out of the way_-.

**#37 - Lies **

They're the only thing left for the other; they hold into the memory of each other as strongly as possible but they know it will all come down eventually, the world will have its change and it doesn't care whose life will ruin in the process.

**#38 - Forever **

Kamui finally closes his eyes and promises Fuuma forever –_he'll never realize Fuuma promises the same_-.

**#39 - Overwhelmed **

It happens so fast he can't even understand what's happening; one minute he's touching Fuuma's face and holding Kotori and the next a sword cuts trough Kotori's chest and it is by her oldest brother's hand.

**#40 – Whisper**

"_Mine"_ it's dark, strong and so very wrong but Fuuma's possessive words and lips trailing down his neck send an explosion of white behind his eyelashes and his whole body arches into a perfect curve.

**#41 - Wait **

Fuuma has always wait, he is an expert at it; he'll have his wish and everything will fall down into place on due time, he'll make sure of it.

**#42 – Talk**

"When a man and a women love each other very much…"-"_But Mom, what about if it's Fuuma and I that…_"-"Kamui… we'll have this conversation later ok?"

**#43 - Search **

Fuuma searches for Kamui all over the temple and the boy laughs softly from the top of a three at the flush and annoyed face Fuuma's making.

**#44 - Hope **

Fuuma will not forget the taste of his sister's and Kamui's blood; but still blindly hopes for Kamui to realize his wish on time and only then will he be able to truly forget.

**#45 – Eclipse**

It eclipses the memories of young love and laughter… the pain which Fuuma inflicts on his body.

**#46 – Gravity**

The building collapses fast and hard and as he falls and falls and falls, -_until there is nothing but the feeling of despair_- anything he hears is Fuuma's insane laughter.

**#47 - Highway **

Everything collapses, the buildings, the highways, _everything_ that stands of humanity's world dies and all Kamui cares for is to be held by his _true_ Fuuma once more.

**#48 - Unknown **

He takes the Shinken and walks to the unknown of his destiny and hopes for his wish to be enough to safe Fuuma.

**#49 – Lock**

Kamui closes his eyes and locks his soul away from the world –_Fuuma's still Fuuma and Kotori's still alive and Kamui does not want nor need the world outside anymore…_-

**#50 – Breathe**

It's all it takes for his world to fall apart, a breath and a wish –_and the world is on fire, everyone he loves is torn bloodily apart and Kamui breathes but can't bring himself to care anymore_-.

******0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Owari.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
